plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past
Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, also known simply as Plazma Burst and often abbreviated as PB1, FTP or PB:FttP, is the first installment of the Plazma Burst series, released by Eric Gurt on March 24, 2009. The game is set on a nearby planet, where Humans, Grubs, Falkoks, and Drones fight the player and each other. The player takes control of the Marine, the main protagonist, and fights their way through each level. The player is given the opportunity to upgrade their weapons and armor between each level in the 'between-time shop' to take on more advanced and stronger opponents and survive. A sequel, Plazma Burst 2, was released by Eric Gurt on March 30, 2011, and a further installment, Plazma Burst 2.5, is currently in development. Development on Plazma Burst 3 is currently frozen. Setting This game is set on an unknown planet, ahead of that of the Marine and Noir Lime. The heroes were sent into a different time; they arrived at the correct time, but in the wrong place. These characters were supposed to land on Earth, but instead landed on a 'nearby planet' (supposedly Mars, because it is the only nearby, along with scattered appliances. The natural inhabitants of this mysterious planets are unknown. The planet's terrain looks similar to that of the Moon, but it is unconfirmed what planet it is. Most of the game-play takes place inside the structures built on the planet. All of the structures are uniform in their appearance. Same walls, backgrounds, layouts, etc. Main Characters *Marine - The first character to appear in game and on-going series. He is quiet, communicating only with Noir Lime near the end of the game. He is the protagonist of the game, as well as in Plazma Burst 2, the sequel. He uses a variety of weapons, ranging from Assault Rifles to Plasma Cannons. * Noir Lime - The second character in the game. He is introduced near the end of Level 10 as a computer-controlled character, and is controllable by the player in Level 14 and Level 15. He uses the SMG in this game. Plot Earth was almost completely destroyed. The Marine and his ally, Noir Lime, were sent back in time by Correction Nine to reverse the course of events. However, there was an error in the calculations, and they arrived at a nearby planet, inhabited by a separate alien faction, which is hostile to the Marine and Noir. The Marine meets reunites his ally near the end of the game and they travel to a nearby Falkok base which holds a vessel capable of inter-planetary travel, guarded by the Sword Bot. Noir Lime was heavily wounded by the android, and the Marine is forced to leave him on the planet as instructed by Noir himself, who implied that he will find another way of getting to Earth, their objective. Enemies *Human Soldiers - The main force in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. They wear blue armor and, and later versions wear a helmet of which the visor can vary in color, either yellow, red, or green. These soldiers most commonly use the Pistol C-01p, Assault Rifle C-01r and Shotgun C-01s, while rarer weapons include the Rocket Launcher and the Plasma Cannon. *Grubs - These are bionic cyborgs, wearing metal armor over their yellow skin. They use an Arm Cannon, which works similarly to a shotgun. *Elite Grubs - This Grub wears dark gray armor, with two varieties encountered. The first is a blue/red Elite Grub which utilizes a modified Arm Cannon with a higher rate of fire, and a Ray Rifle Arm Cannon that fires laser projectiles incredibly quickly. The second is a red/yellow version which uses a rocket launcher Arm Cannon, and the same Ray Rifle Arm Cannon the blue/red Elite Grubs use. The Red/Yellow version is more durable than the Blue/Red version. *Drones - The third enemy encountered which only appears in level 11, where the Marine and Noir Lime travels to a nearby Falkok base. It shoots projectiles similar to that of an Assault Rifle C-01r. *Falkoks - The fourth enemy encountered at the final stage of the game, which have jet-packs that propel them upwards slowly. They use Assault Rifle C-01rs in most of their appearances, and a Rocket Launcher in Level 15. Their legs are their weak spot, as pointed out by Noir Lime. *Phoenix Falkoks, arguably the most powerful enemy in the game. They are equipped with the Plasma Cannon, and only appear in the last level. *The Sword Bot (aka Robot Omega), a giant, slow-moving android which only uses swords as its weapon. It is bullet-proof and can incapacitate instantly, as demonstrated by Noir Lime. Tips *Upgrade your armor and helmet first, and then work on the rest your weapons. As you progress, the enemies encountered will be stronger in health. *To defeat the Sword Bot, press E on the wall panel and close the door on top of it. *If you are running out of money, you may repeat earlier levels again for another reward. This doesn't work in Plazma Burst 2. *Weapons dropped by dead enemies disappear over time. Make sure to pick it up if you don't have it yet, saving you money. *Use your grenades to take out enemies behind cover. *The rocket launcher does not have unlimited ammunition. It will use up your grenades. Make every shot count. *To pick up and carry an enemy or ally, aim at the body and hold E. This action is required at the end of the game to help Noir Lime to the inter-planetary vessel. Trivia *Many of the weapons here are related to the weapons in Plazma Burst 2. *This game uses cut scenes to represent the story. *The helmet receives a new look each time it is upgraded. *When an enemy soldier hits an ally they will start fighting amongst themselves. *When fully upgraded, the Marine can fire two Pistols simultaneously, with increased fire rate. *Three enemies from the game were included in the sequel, both types of Falkok and the Grub. Later, in Version 1.28, the Elite Grubs and Human Soldiers were added. *If you clear level 11 without having the Assault Rifle in your inventory, you'll get a free, fully upgraded one. *If you pick up or buy the rocket launcher, your grenades count will be increased to 15 (as soon as you reach the next level or restart the current one) for both Marine and Noir Lime. *There is an updated version of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, Plazma Burst 1.7, released by Eric Gurt in 2010. There are many alterations between the original and the 1.7 version; you can view those differences here *The 'nearby planet' is probably Mars, where the alien faction TCoRR is based. Some areas of the game are set outside where most human enemies do not wear helmets, this and the fact that the sky is light blue hints that the planet may be undergoing a terraforming process, including formation of a breathable atmosphere. *The footer of plazmaburst.net, an alternative official website, contains a copyright which includes a date of 2708-2711, which could be a hint to the time setting of the series (the 28th century). Gallery PBFTTPBase.png|The mysterious base seen in the intro. FalkokBaseFTP.png|The Falkonian base, seen in the ending. Grenades BOOM!.png|Loads of grenades going off at once. Sword Bot.png|The final boss, the Sword Bot. Dual Pistols.png|Dual pistols defeating a Human Soldier. Category:Games Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past